


外科医生3

by Sounder



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounder/pseuds/Sounder





	外科医生3

Chapter3  
此章有车慎入，本来想简单的骑个自行车，结果越写越觉得发展成机动车了……怕带坏未成年，毕竟后面还有两个人没成年时候的回忆杀啊啊啊啊！！！

停职了两天还没有新通知，朱星杰就知道这次恐怕得往一个礼拜发展。索性不去想些乱七八糟的，自己在家歇一周，做做饭，好好睡睡觉，享受一下不用值夜班的美好时光。

夏天的午夜很美好却不宁静。6月末正是热的时候，朱星杰把窗户都打开，就盖了一条薄被。前段时间工作压力太大，他做梦都想着手术的事。这两天倒是放松下来，梦里却有着说不出口的心思，旖旎而又缠绵，身上出了一层薄薄的汗。  
好像有一只手温情的摩擦着他的唇，而后慢慢加重，修长的手指和他的唾液暧昧的搅弄在一起。他发出一声呓语，身后传来一声调笑。那只手慢慢往他身上摸，沿着腰线，一根根的肋骨，然后落在了胸前的两点……  
朱星杰终于被弄醒了，刚醒来时还在耻于自己的心思，大夏天的做什么春梦。结果胸前的敏感提醒着他，他的感觉不是空穴来风。  
“杰哥……”王琳凯看朱星杰醒过来，翻身压上他，一口堵住他的唇，舌头进去不断翻搅。朱星杰睡得没力气反抗，只能摇着头躲避。  
王琳凯知道朱星杰有裸睡的习惯，即使做好了准备，乍一见也有些控制不住。  
“杰哥……”松开朱星杰的唇让他喘口气，朱星杰摸到朱星杰的下面，已经微微勃起。他从根部往前摸，摸到圆头的时候用五个手指尖轻轻的擦过，拇指还在泉眼的地方坏心眼的重重磨了磨。朱星杰头皮发麻，推着王琳凯让他别弄了。  
“小鬼，你别，别……”  
“别什么杰哥？”小鬼突然松了手，把自己和朱星杰之间撑出一道距离，好盯着杰哥心虚的眼睛看:“别让我用手？”  
小鬼突然停下让朱星杰忍不住想自己去摸下面，但当着小鬼的面还觉得羞耻。  
王琳凯太了解这个哥哥了，他两下脱了自己的衣服，拿出润滑剂往他哥哥下面挤了些，自己撸了撸就急匆匆的冲了进去。  
两个人缠在一起，王琳凯不断的顶弄让朱星杰喘不过气来，两个人都是久旷，王琳凯顶得又快又狠，最后磨着那个点先把朱星杰送上高潮，然后自己痛痛快快的射了出来。

 

王琳凯起来的时候都9点了。  
朱星杰估计也是8点多起来的，两个人一个上班一个训练，生物钟已经形成，很难一觉睡到大中午。“你什么时候回来的？”朱星杰穿着家居服，头发软软地贴在面颊旁。他系了一条大嘴猴的围裙，把做好的早 饭端上桌。反倒是王琳凯，一副被吃抹干净的虚弱样。  
“昨天晚上下飞机就过来了，”王琳凯的眼睛半睁不睁，过去搂着朱星杰，“哥我倒时差，困啊。”  
“我看你精神的很，赶紧去洗漱，然后吃饭。”  
“我是挺精神的。”王琳凯不松手，还搂紧了些，用没消的晨勃蹭了一下朱星杰的胯，听朱星杰闷哼了一声，又吻了吻他的下唇:“哥我好想你。”  
“嗯。”  
王琳凯不甘心朱星杰就这点回应，手越发任性的伸进他的衣服里，摩挲着他的腰线。朱星杰感觉自己的呼吸都有些重了，推开小鬼喘了两声:“先吃饭，吃饭。”  
王琳凯看朱星杰不理他，就要去拿行李箱里的洗漱包。看到洗漱台上单只的牙杯和牙刷，他改了主意。  
朱星杰见他用自己的牙刷，伸腿就给了小鬼一脚。“你怎么这么不卫生，用你自己的。”！  
“杰得呜没带！”小鬼的牙膏沫还没漱下去就面不改色的撒谎。  
“我家有一次性的。”  
看朱星杰回厨房拿牛奶，王琳凯刷的更用力了。哼，不让我用，我偏偏用，一会儿就把所有的一次性牙刷都扔了。  
吃完饭朱星杰又打发小鬼去洗了个澡，给了他一个自己的大T恤让他自由活动。自己则是查资料，准备今年的科研课题。  
王琳凯耐不住性子，一遍一遍的骚扰朱星杰。  
“杰哥，你吃不吃苹果？”  
“不吃。”  
“杰哥，你累不累咱俩看会儿球？”  
“不看。”  
“杰哥，咱们打会儿游戏吧，你带我，我前一段训练都没时间打！”  
“我前一段工作也忙，也挺菜的。”  
“杰哥！！！”  
“……”  
小鬼确实没什么好说的了，想了半天终于憋出一个话题:“杰哥你今天晚上夜班？”  
“不是，没班。”  
“你昨天不是夜班，今天不是白班，那你什么上班？”  
“……”朱星杰的眉头终于皱了皱:“我最近和医闹有点牵扯，医院让我休一个礼拜。”  
“太好了杰哥！我们晚上去三里屯玩吧！！！”  
“……”

两个人还是去了以前常去的酒吧，那里有很多的地下rapper，小鬼在没成名之前经常在这里唱rap，朱星杰也会坐在一旁观看，给他鼓掌。  
他哪里喜欢听什么rap，只是想看他而已。

Yo好久不见  
想跟你说一些关于我的事情  
该从何说起呢我也不知道  
所以呢所以呢所以呢  
所以那就算了吧让我们共享时间  
把烦心事都先留给明天

王琳凯玩得忘乎所以，这里大家都认识他，也不需要待着口罩什么的有所顾忌。他一直杰哥杰哥的喊着，朱星杰就拿着一瓶RIO看着他笑。朱星杰不爱喝酒，酒量也不好，一瓶果味的RIO已经是他的底线。  
王琳凯突然想哭。  
有多久两个人没有这么在一起唱歌，即使周围的环境这么嘈杂两个人之间流转的也都是温情脉脉？  
这比朱星杰在床上迎合他还要让他激动。  
一瓶下去，朱星杰的脸上已经沾了些许的红，目光也有点涣散。王琳凯坐过来搂住他时，他还给了小屁孩一个湿漉漉的吻。  
朱星杰吮住自己的下唇，手也摩挲着他的下颌线。杰哥的手并不修长，但是白净细致，饱满的指腹与下颌骨相贴时，王琳凯发现自己可耻的硬了。  
朱星杰借了一把吉他走上台:“今天我想唱一首《光荣》送给小鬼，祝贺他大满贯，你是哥哥永远的光荣。”

这是属于我们的光荣  
这是送给你的欢乐颂  
每一个你是我伟大的英雄

王琳凯眼眶湿润，这是他和朱星杰关系最好的时候喜欢唱的歌，在他们分开以后，朱星杰就再没唱过。

–TBC–

下章鬼杰回忆杀。

最近我都忙着毕业旅行的事更得挺慢的，这章是在火车上写的，原谅我……


End file.
